The production of heretofore known chewing gums with acceptable flavor has required a far higher level of flavoring ingredients (10,000-15,000 ppm are commonly employed) than other food products for several reasons. First, a substantial portion of the flavoring ingredients in chewing gum is completely absorbed by the gum base and, therefore, is not available to affect the taste buds of the consumer. Second, chewing gum is retained in the mouth for substantial periods of time, for as long as 60 minutes, and consequently, must contain sufficient flavoring ingredients to maintain an acceptable taste throughout this time. Third, the chewing of gum stimulates a greater flow of saliva than does the eating of other food products, and as a result a greater amount of flavoring ingredients is required to compensate for this dilution. Finally, a conventional stick of chewing gum weighs far less than most individual food servings and so must contain a relatively higher percentage of flavoring ingredients.